The present invention relates generally to an improved point-of-purchase product display assembly, and more specifically to a package product display box having means to provide an adjustable length for the receptacle. Point-of-purchase displays are widely and extensively utilized in supermarkets and other retail outlets, and are commonly used to display articles in a space which frequently varies from establishment-to-establishment, and which may also vary from time-to-time in the same establishment. Typically, these receptacles are utilized for material which is offered in prepackaged or like-form, such as for example, dairy products, beverage products, frozen confectionery and baking products, and the like. These products are displayed at retail in a variety of environments, such as in a freezer, refrigerator, or room-temperature environment.
Point-of-purchase product display receptacles are typically fabricated from corrugated material, including conventional corrugated or plastic-surface corrugated material. The surface of the material of construction is normally required to be printable in order that indicia, trademarks, slogans, and the like may be imprinted thereon. Other advertising indicia may be placed on such receptacles as well in order to more appropriately inform the purchaser of the nature, quality, or quantity of product being displayed.
As indicated above, the size constraints available for point-of-purchase product display may vary from store-to-store, and may also vary within a given store from time-to-time. For example, in a typical supermarket facility, the manager assigns vendors and merchandise suppliers areas where the products may be displayed. Because of the changing needs of the facility, such as may be dictated by season, economy, and other general needs of the market, the assigned spaces may vary from time-to-time. Furthermore, the products to be displayed may have a different configuration and/or size, and thus the display receptacle must be capable of accommodating articles of various sizes, as well as various numbers of such articles.